


The Little Warners (The Little Mermaid Au)

by Fangirlforlife1457



Category: Animaniacs, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it isn't focused on it to heavily, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Happy Ending, Mention of Death, Minor Violence, Royalty, Sibling Bonding, The Little Mermaid AU, The story is a little different, Zany children, lost sibling, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlforlife1457/pseuds/Fangirlforlife1457
Summary: Wakko and Dot want something more out of their under-sea life. Little did they know how their world would change forever.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Hello Nurse & Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Rita & Runt (Animaniacs)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue:The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! That's right. I've decided that it would be a fun idea to create an Au with the Warners. And this story won't be focused romance and will be focused on family instead. So some parts from the original story will be cut out. I hope you enjoy!

Our story begins with a boat across the sea with a prince and his crew. The name of the prince is Yakko. The young sailor sailed the boat across the ocean, a bright smile spread across his face. As he looked across the sea. 

“Isn’t it great? The sea air and the wind. Just everything in between!” Yakko said as he stepped down to the deck 

“Oh yes delightful” An assistant of the prince by the name of Dr.Scratchansniff spoke, sarcastically as he was hunched over the boat, his face a pale green. 

“King William seems to be rather friendly today” A a crew-member said 

Yakko titled his head, confused he had never heard of a King Willam before so this name was very new to him “King William?” He questioned 

“King Willam the good. He’s the ruler of Merpeople. Thought every sailor knew about him” The crew-member spoke

“Merpeople? Yakko, don’t pay any attention to that” Dr.Scratchansniff said 

“But it’s the truth sir” Another crew-member said 

Yakko thought about the possibilities of it being real for a moment and found bliss in finding it real. It would mean more friends for him. More people to talk to was always a good thing in Yakko’s eyes. But even if it wasn’t true the young prince still found joy in hanging out with the folks currently in his life. 

_XXX_

Down underneath the Sea, Merpeople and fish alike swam to the concert hall, they all loved the sound of music and the joy that it brought them. The King’s children's voices were so lovely to hear when they sang. 

“Now presenting King William!” 

King William then swam out, he was king who was kind but he also managed to look intimidating at the same time. Which was hard for most folks to do. But somehow this king managed it and no merperson knew why. 

“And presenting the court composers. Brain and Pinky!” 

Brain and Pinky swam out, these two were talented but odd but at the same time. Why was this? Because they were both half-mouse and half-mermen. They originally wanted to take over the world. With a plan about becoming mermen and convincing the merpeople to let Brain be their ruler. 

Though that plan didn’t actually work out but at the same time. Both Pinky and Brain both got important jobs which led them to work right by the King’s side. As composers for the concerts. King William had two very special children with lovely voices. 

The king swam over the two mice-mermen “I’m looking forward to this performance” 

“Your majesty” Brain said and bowed slightly, before noticing that his partner didn’t do the same so he nudged Pinky with his elbow who let out a “Poit!” before doing the same as Brain 

“This will be one of the best concerts that we have ever conducted” Brain said 

“It’ll be Brilliant! Your children have such wonderful voices!” Pinky said 

King Willam smiled “Yes indeed”

“If only they’d show up for rehearsals once in a while” Brain mutter underneath his breath as he and Pinky swam away to begin the concert 

King William swam to his seat, waiting for the concert to begin. His two children were wonderful to him. Even if they did get into a lot of mischief. The clam shell begin to rise and-

They weren’t there.

King William sighed, far to used to his children not showing up as he called out their names 

“Wakko! Dot!”

Little did the king know that his children were out exploring a sunken ship, which they weren’t supposed to be doing but did they care? Of course they didn’t. To be honest, they both had completely forgotten about the concert with their sense of adventure in mind. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Sunken Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot and Wakko explore a sunken ship though someone is watching the them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer the first so I hope you enjoy!

**_XXX_ **

Dot, the youngest princess of King Willam swam to the ship, to see if she could find any Human items that had been lost at sea

Her brother, by the name of Wakko, was the oldest prince of King Willam and swam a bit behind.

Much to Dot’s dismay

“Hurry up!” The young princess called out 

“Oh hush. Y’know I can’t swim that fast” Her older brother said 

Dot was going to respond until she spotted just what she was looking for a sunken ship “There It is! Isn’t it fantastic?” 

Wakko then swam over to the sunken ship “It looks great” 

  
  


“Exactly, we just have to look out for sharks” Dot said, a playful smirk on her face 

  
  


The prince’s eyes went wide for a moment “Sharks?!” He questioned before he noticed the look on his sister’s face “Oh pfft you're just messing with me” 

Dot laughed “Ha! Got you!”

“What? No way! I wasn’t scared” 

“Yeah right. You’re such a guppy” 

“I am not!”

“Are too. Now come on let’s go inside” Dot said before swimming into the ship looking for human treasures 

Wakko swam inside as well 

Dot looked around until she noticed something shiny, that sparked her interest causing her to swim other to it. She picked it up and looked at it, attempting to figure out what it was 

Wakko swam over “What’d ya find?”

“I’m not sure. I bet we could ask the goodfeathers about it” 

“Okay, sounds reasonable”

Dot and Wakko continued to swim around looking for more treasures until suddenly Wakko stopped when he heard something that sounded like a thud 

“Dot, do you hear that?” 

“Hear what? Oh hey look at that” 

“Dot?”

Dot then looked over at Wakko with an annoyed look “Oh relax would ya? Nothings going to happen” 

As soon as Dot said that a shark appeared behind her 

“There’s a shark behind me, isn't there?”

Wakko nodded

“Typical”

“Come on! We need to go!” Wakko said, already starting to swim quickly out of the ship 

Dot grabbed the human treasures and followed

The shark chased after them until it got stuck in one of the ship windows 

“Ha!” 

Wakko then swam over to the shark and hit the shark with his tail and huffed “You big bully!” 

“Wakko, he’s already stuck. Let’s go figure out what these treasures are!” Dot said, gaining her excitement back as she started to swim away

Wakko followed

**_XXX_ **

**_“_ **Who are you calling soft?!” A purple pigeon by the name of Pesto spoke

“You” Another pigeon said, though instead of a purple color was gray and went by the name of Squit 

There was a third pigeon, who was a light blue color who was named Bobby, he stood by watching the two other pigeons banter. Knowing that this was typical for those two. Squit said something to be nice and Pesto takes it the wrong way. It happens on a day to day basis. Sometimes multiple times. It was going about the same until

“THAT’S I-”

“Hey goodfeathers!” Two voices called out, causing all three pigeons to stop in there tracks and saw the young prince and princess of King Willam 

“Wakko, Dot. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Bobby asked 

Dot swam closer to the rock that the three pigeons were sitting on and asked “We found some treasures at a sunken ship. But can’t tell what they are. Think you could help us?” 

“Course!” Squit said

“Great!” Wakko said 

Dot then placed one of the treasures on the rock so that they could examine it 

“This here is unusual.” Pesto said as he examined the ‘treasure’ in front of him 

“What?” Wakko asked, confused 

Dot’s curiosity sparked higher than before “What is it? Come on tell us!” 

“Hold your horses, kid” Bobby said

“What are horses?” Wakko asked

“Err..never mind that” Bobby said 

“This looks like a dinglehopper!” Squit said 

“Oh yeah, humans use these to straighten their hair” Pesto stated 

Dot and Wakko were very impressed “Wow!"

“Oh! What about this one?” Dot asked and placed another treasure on the rock 

“Ah! Humans use this to make music” Squit spoke 

“Yeah cause before this they sat around and would stare at each other. It wasn’t very entertaining” Pesto said 

“Here I’ll try it” Bobby said and then attempted to blow on the treasure to make music and well it wasn’t really music. But they thought it was. 

“See? Music!” Squit said, happily

Dot suddenly realized something “Oh no! The concert!”

“Oh gosh! Father’s going to kill us!”

“I can’t believe it! We completely forgot!” 

“Maybe it can also hold a pla-”

“So sorry, guys but we have to go!” Dot said, quickly grabbing the treasures 

“Anytime, kids” Pesto said

Wakko and Dot then swam back into the ocean in a hurry, hoping that they would make it in time. But that wasn’t the case.

“That was sweet, Pesto” Squit said 

“Are you calling me sweet?!” Pesto asked 

“Yeah, I mean the way that you let the ki-”

“Are you calling me sweet! Like a piece of candy or something!”

“No, I mean sweet like getting someone a gift”

“THAT’S IT!” 

Pesto then started to attack Squit. Bobby just watched the two pigeons, far to used to this by now

“Now we’re back on schedule”

**_XXX_ **

Meanwhile in a dark cave, a sea-witch by the name of Nora watched the young royals “Yes, hurry home kids. We wouldn’t want to miss Daddy’s celebration”

Nora swam over to herself and grabbed some ingredients, what was she making? Well most likely an potion for disaster. “Celebration? Ha! When I lived in the palace our feast were wonderful and now I’m practically wasted to nothing. Well I’ll give them a celebration soon enough” 

She then looked to her two electric eels “I need you two to keep an eye on these two. They may be the key to get just what I want”

_“King William’s falling”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We got introduced to the villain and some other characters. Sorry if they seem out of character though I’m doing the best I can I promise. Also, sorry that the eels aren't actually characters from animaniacs I couldn't think of any.


	3. Chapter two:Adventure To The Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot are getting more and more curious about the surface and King William is hiding a big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here. The plot thickens a little in this chapter so hope you enjoy!

**_XXX_ **

Dot and Wakko arrived at the concert hall only to discover it was empty other than Pinky, Brain, and their father. That’s when they knew they were in trouble. They swam over to them, guilty. 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do with you two.” King Willam spoke to his children 

“Daddy, we’re sorry” Dot said and Wakko nodded

“Honest we didn’t mean t-” 

“As a result of your careless behavior” 

“Careless!” Brain spoke, sternly 

“The celebration was-” 

“It was ruined! Destroyed! I worked really hard and thanks to you I’m a laughing stock” 

“I thought I was the laughing stock? Narf!” 

“Okay, the second laughing stock” 

“But it wasn’t our fault! First there was a shark that chased us and then we tried to escape but it just kept going and going. Until we were safe of course. But then there was this seagull and-” 

  
  


“Seagull? You two went up to the surface again, didn’t you?!” 

  
  


Dot gave a Wakko a look “Really? You had to spill your guts out” 

  
  


Wakko shrugged before Dot looked back to her father with an innocent look “Nothing Happened” 

  
  


“How many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarian-one of those humans!” 

“Dad”

“They’re not barbarians” 

  
  


“They’re dangerous! Do you think I want to see my two children on fish hooks?” 

  
  


“I’m ten and Wakko’s eleven we’ve grown up enough to go to the surface” 

  
  


“Don’t take that voice with me young lady! You live under my ocean and my rules”

  
  


“But if you would jus-”

  
  


“I am to never hear of you and Wakko going to the surface. Ever again!”

  
  


Before anymore could be said Dot grabbed onto her brother’s arm and swam away. Leaving The king, Brain, and Pinky. 

  
  


Brain was the first to break the silence “Children! They think they know everything” 

  
  


“They do?” Pinky asked, curiously 

  
  


“Yes! You give them an inch and then they swim all over you”

  
  


“Did you think I was too hard on them?” 

  
  


“Maybe a lit-” 

  
  


“Definitely not! If Wakko and Dot were my children. I would show them who's boss” 

  
  


“You’re right, Brain” 

  
  


Brain nodded in proud agreement 

  
  


“They’re going to need supervision constantly” 

  
  


“Right, sir” 

  
  


“Someone to watch over them and keep them out of trouble” 

  
  


“Correct” 

  
  


“And you two are just the ones to do it” 

**_XXX_ **

As the king watched his two composers swim off to watch his two children. He swam to his room “I don’t mean to be harsh with them. I love them a lot of course. Nothing could change that. Ever.” 

William then looked to a music box which was filled with a memory. The memory of his first born son. 

  
  


_Yakko Warner._

  
  


The King had no idea if his son was alive or dead. He hoped it was the latter and that he was safe and sound. In a warm household with someone caring for him. “One day. I’ll tell them the truth. But not yet. I don’t think I’m ready” 

**_XXX_ **

  
  


Pinky and Brain then started to walk out of the corridor of the castle 

  
  


“Pinky?”

  
  


“Yes Brain?”

  
  


“Next time, remind me to not open my big mouth” 

  
  


“Will do, Poit!” 

  
  


Brain then spotted Wakko and Dot swimming off somewhere “What are those two up to?” he muttered to himself before gesturing for Pinky to follow “Come” 

  
  


Pinky began to follow with a “Troz!” 

**_XXX_ **

Wakko and Dot swam into a caravan, if you’d asked them it was beautiful as it was filled to the brim with their human treasures. Brain and Pinky barely made it into the caravan as the rock was put back in its place. Pinky looked around with an amazed “Narffff” 

Brain shushed Pinky as the children began to speak 

  
  


“Do you think he’s right?” Dot asked Wakko as she looked around the caravan at all of the treasures they had collected 

  
  


“No, we don’t see the way he does. We’re different. Always have been. We don’t see things the way other people do” 

  
  


Dot hummed “True” 

  
  


“Plus all of this stuff is really neat!” 

  
  


“Yeah! And we’ve got tons!” 

  
  


“Like whozits and whatzits!” 

  
  


“And thangamabobs” 

  
  


Dot and Wakko then began to laugh and giggle before Wakko sighed “Dot?” 

  
  


“Yes?” 

  
  


“What would you give just to spend one day on the warm sand?”

  
  


“Hmm, I don’t know but it would be fun” 

  
  


“Yeah and we could dance with- what’re they called again?” 

  
  


“Feet!” Dot said with a giggle 

  
  


Suddenly there was a loud crash, causing the two children to jump up and look around. “Who’s there?!” Wakko called out 

  
  


Suddenly, there was a groan followed by “Nice going, Pinky” 

  
  


“I got distracted by all the shiny things! Poit!” 

  
  


“Brain, Pinky?!” 

  
  


“What is all this? Are you two mad? What even is all this?” 

  
  


“It’s just our collection” 

  
  


“I see your collection. If your father knew about this he’d-!” 

  
  


Wakko frowned “You’re not going to tell him are you?” 

  
  


“I know you two are under a lot of pressure. Come with us and we can get something warm to drink for you two” 

  
  


Dot had looked up, not paying attention to Brain as she had spotted a ship, seeing it through the small hole in the caravan “What do you suppose?..” she asked, mainly herself as she began to swim off. Wakko followed close behind. 

  
  


“Wakko, Dot!” Brain said before following the two royal children. 

“Wait for me! Narf!” 

**_XXX_ **

As the group arrived at the surface, they spotted fireworks going off above the ship “Woah” Dot and Wakko spoke as they watched the bright colors. 

  
  


“What’re you two doing?!” Brain asked before he spotted the ship “Oh no. You two need to come back now!” 

  
  


Now completely ignoring Brain’s orders, Dot and Wakko swam to the ship and began to watch the party that seemed to be happening on board.

  
  


A dog then began to sniff around the ship getting closer to Wakko and Dot, causing them to back away a bit as to not be spotted 

  
  


“Runt, what’re you doing?” A cat asked as she walked over to the dog 

  
  


“I smelled something, Rita, Definitely smelled” Runt spoke 

  
  


“We’re sailing on the ocean, it's probably fish.” 

  
  


“Rita, Runt! The party’s staring get over here you two” 

  
  


The dog and cat duo looked to see who had called them, it was none other than the young prince. Rita began to walk to Yakko, signalling Runt to follow her “There you are” Yakko said, and then laughed as Runt licked his face 

  
  


“I’ve never seen a human this close before” 

  
  


“To be honest, Wakko. I don’t think he is human” 

“Yeah, he looks kinda slobbery to me. Troz!”

  
  


“Not that one. The one making the music” 

  
  


“Now that you mention it he does kinda look like us” 

**_XXX_ **

“Now it’s time for you to open your gift, Prince Yakko” Dr.Scratchansniff said as he walked over to something that was covered in the tarp 

  
  


“Ah. Gee. Scratchy, you shouldn't have” Yakko spoke with a half-hearted grin as Dr.Scratchansniff’s gifts tended to go on the more extreme side for the young prince’s liking.

  
  


“I know. Go ahead and open it” 

  
  


Yakko then removed the tarp off of the gift and it turned out to be a huge statue of himself. He gave a much more forced grin “It’s er- something, Scratchy” 

  
  


“I was hoping it could’ve been to celebrate when you had some more friends outside of the castle but here we are” 

  
  


The prince then looked smug “Aw, you’re still upset that I didn’t get along with the people from a few months ago” 

  
  


“It’s not just me, Yakko. Everyone in the kingdom would like to see you have more people to hang out with.” 

  
  


“I’ll find them eventually but I want them to be like family. I’ll find them one day and I’m sure it’ll hit me. Like lighting!” 

  
  


Just as the prince spoke the sky grew dark and the sound of thunder and lighting appeared, Yakko then looked up at the sky before speaking again 

  
  


“Ah. The misfortune of poorly timed words” 

**_XXX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Yakko should be more careful on how he phrases things.


	4. Chapter three: Rescue and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot are in trouble in more ways then one. Even if they don't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at titles.

_**XXX** _

“Hurricane coming!” A sailor on the ship called out.

Everyone on board the ship began going through the procedure of what to do when a hurricane on the ship. That was until the ship then caught fire. They all boarded escape ships. When suddenly 

“Uh oh. Definitely Uh oh” Runt who hadn’t been able to get on the ship along with Rita said

That’s what caught the young prince’s attention “Rita, Runt! Jump!”

“Are you nuts?!” Rita said 

“It’s safer than being on a burning ship!” 

Rita then hopped onto Runt’s back without further argument.

Runt then jumped to Yakko, who caught the both of them, placing them down on ship. Only to lose his balance and fall straight into the ocean.

“Yakko!” He heard what he assumed was Dr.Scratchansniff say

Yakko attempted to reach the surface but the current kept pulling him under. This kept up until a large enough current made him go under yet again but this time. He had lost consciousness.

Dot and Wakko immediately dove under the water, and grabbed the prince and with both of them helping him they eventually made it back to the surface.

**_XXX_ **

Dot and Wakko had put the prince on the sand, he remained unconscious for the time being. The two royals had also met up with the goodfeathers on the beach.

Dot and Wakko stared at the prince with sympathy. Dot was the first to break the silence “Is he...dead?”

Squit lifted up the one of the prince’s feet “Its hard to say. I can’t make out a heartbeat” 

“Because that’s his foot!” Pesto said

“And look, he’s breathing” Wakko pointed out, causing the princess to turn her head in his direction. Wakko wasn’t lying. He was.

That made Dot’s heavy heart ease up a bit and she let out a sigh of relief. 

Wakko noticed that the prince they had saved, had black fur, white fur on his face, and a red nose. Just like Dot and himself. 

“He’s looks almost exactly like us” 

Dot had noticed it as well “You’re right he does. I wonder why” 

Wakko shrugged 

“Maybe we could get to know him!” 

“Are you two nuts?!” Brain said, knowing full well what the two children were going to say 

“We prefer the term zany!” 

A groan got their attention, causing them to turn to the prince that they had saved. His eyes slowly began to flutter open. 

“It’s time to head back, now!” Brain spoke in a stern tone 

“Not yet! If he looks like us. Maybe he recognizes the same song as us!” 

“What kind of logic is that?!” 

Choosing to ignore the comment. Wakko and Dot began to sing. Noticing the prince’s light hearted smile only made them want to continue until 

“Yakko!” 

Wakko and Dot then gasped and dove back into the water, Pinky and Brain followed suit. 

“Oh Yakko, there you are! Do you enjoy making my blood pressure rise?” Dr.Scratchansniff asked as he helped the prince to his feet 

“Perhaps.. I do.. But that’s besides the point.. A girl and a boy rescued me.. And they were singing.. They’re voices we’re lovely” Yakko said, his voice wobbly from nearly drowning. 

“I think you swallowed too much sea water. Let’s get you back to the castle so you can fully recover. Come along Rita and Runt” 

The doctor said as he walked off, helping the prince. Runt and Rita followed close behind, all four of them unaware of the other four hiding behind a rock in the ocean 

“We will tell no one about this! It will stay between the four of us. That goes especially to you, Pinky” 

“Got it!” 

Dot turned to her brother “Hopefully one day, we can see him again” 

“And possibly become his friend!” 

“Yeah! We can’t give up hope!” 

  
  
  


Unknown to them, Nora was watching their every move. She cackled to herself “I can’t stand it! This is too easy! The two children want to make friends. With William’s first born son no less. Oh these two are in for a shock. Especially when they learn their own brother has legs! They’re daddy will love that! But those two will make a lovely addition to my garden. Perhaps even the three of them. Wouldn’t that be lovely?” 

**_XXX_ **

The next day, the children swam out of their room laughing happily, which wasn’t unusual for them. However, William had seen something different in his children’s eyes. A spark of hope perhaps? ‘Whatever for?’ the king thought to himself. 

Could it be? Maybe. His children had found someone to become friends with. With that thought in mind, even William began to feel a bit giddy.

However Brain paced around a rock, which wasn’t near the king but he was near his kin. “Okay, so far. I don’t think the king knows.” 

“That’s good, right? Narf!” 

“It’s very good indeed, Pinky” 

Above them the two children pick a flower’s petal. Dot picked a petal “He’ll like us” 

Wakko picked another “Hmm, he’ll hate us” 

Both made a disgusted face at that before Dot picked the last petal “He’ll like us!” 

Wakko and Dot laughed with glee. 

“Would you two stop talking crazy?” 

“Zany!” 

Brain rolled his eyes as the two children continued their conversation 

“We have to see him again!” 

“Yeah!” 

“Oh! How about tonight? The goodfeathers know where he lives” 

Dot nodded “Yeah and then Pinky can splash around to get his attention and-” 

“Will you two get your heads out of the clouds and back in the water? Where it belongs! Down here is your home.” 

It was Dot’s turn to roll her eyes “Yeah, one that you’re constantly bashed for your interest” 

“That isn’t true and y’know it! The human world is messy. All they do is work.” 

“And no one eats us down here. Poit!” 

“Right! We even have a hot crustacean band. What’s not to like about that?!” Brain continued his rant, not noticing the children had swam away until he turned around and sighed 

“Someone has got to nail those two fins’ to the floor”

Suddenly a voice called out “Pinky, Brain!”

The two turned and recognized the seahorse from the concert “I’ve been looking all over for you two. I got an important message from the sea king” 

Brain instantly felt his blood run cold “The sea king?” 

“He wants to see you immediately. Something about Wakko and Dot” 

Brain and Pinky gave a quiet gasp “He knows” 

**_XXX_ **

“Who could be the lucky merfolk who got my children’s attention?” William wondered aloud to himself before noticing Pinky and Brain. He straightened up his posture as he gestured towards them “Come in” 

Brain nodded before turning to Pinky “Let me do the talking” He whispered 

“Righto Brain!” 

“Be quiet or I shall have to hurt you” 

After that Pinky didn’t say anything as they swam over to the king 

“Yes?” Brain spoke, his voice about five pitchers higher before he cleared his throat and repeated in his normal voice “Yes?” 

“Now, Brain, Pinky. I’m concerned about Wakko and Dot. Have you two noticed anything peculiar about them recently?” 

“Peculiar?” 

“They just seem happier somehow, singing to themselves, the glimmer of hope in their eyes. You haven’t noticed?” 

“Oh- well-” 

“Brain”

“Hmm?” 

An amused smirk grew on the King’s face, though Brain hadn’t noticed as he was too busy attempting to keep his body from trembling 

“I know you’ve been keeping something from me?” 

A nervous smile grew on Brain’s face “Keeping something?” 

“About Wakko and Dot?” 

“Dot and Wakko?” 

“Wanting to make a new friend?” 

Brain then broke and bowed down to the king “I tried to stop them sir. But they wouldn’t listen. I told them to stay away from humans, and how about how they’re-” 

Suddenly the king’s demeanor changed “Humans? What about Humans?!” 

Brain suddenly realized that the king didn't know anything until just now, he laughed nervously “Humans...Who said anything about humans?” He asked, knowing full well that this wasn’t going to end well. For anyone involved. 

**_XXX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot are in trouble. But much more trouble is soon coming to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wakko and Dot are getting up to something. But can you blame them? They're Zany children.
> 
> (P.S, Sorry about this being short. The next chapter will be longer)


End file.
